Broken Hearts
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: After Topher's elimination, Topher is really upset of what Chris had done to him back on the island. But when he see's a certain princess, she tries to comfort him about his elimination. How will it go?


**_AN: Hey guys, welcome to my first couple one-shot. This story is about Topher and Ella after Topher got eliminated. I love this couple because they look so cute! I wish they were a real couple. Sorry if they are OOC. Sorry to the people who ships Samopher (Sammy and Topher)Anyways I hope you enjoy this story Topher and Ella fans._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama (Me: I wish *crying*)_**

* * *

><p>After Topher got shot out of a cannon, he was very speechless of what Chris did to him back on the island about him being one of the producers but Topher had found out the truth about how evil Chris was. Topher had landed in the crystal blue water where there was seaweed everywhere, he had swam back to shore where he saw a place with a massive swimming pool and hotels. Topher had made it to shore where he saw a girl with shoulder length hair, pale skin and is wearing a pink dress. Topher saw Ella humming with deers and birds, so he decided to go to the Snow White princess and put his feet inside the cold freezing. "Hi." Topher said to Ella. "Hi." Ella smiled. "So what are you doing here sitting all by yourself?" Topher asked. "Oh it's just that none of my friends are here like Sky, Dave and Sugar." Ella explained as Topher shivered when he heard the name Sugar. "Can I ask, why do you like her?" Topher was concerned about Ella's safety. "She's funny, sweet and." Ella had complimented about Sugar until Topher interrupted her. "She caused your elimination by writing an unanimous note to Chris!" Topher said out loud as Ella started getting tears in her eyes.<p>

"I can't believe she did that to me." Ella said weakly with her crying, as Topher wrapped her arms around her pulling her to his chest. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Ella, I thought it was best to tell you the truth." Topher was ashamed of himself because of what he said to Ella. Ella was burying her face to Topher's chest while wrapping her arms around her back when he did the same. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Topher got rid of some of her tears with his finger while singing a song to her.

Topher: Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Topher: Be the good girl you always have to be.

Ella started smiling and blushing, and sung the next bit.

Ella: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Ella: Well, now they know!

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice even though I was annoyed by it a bit back in Total Drama." The dirty blonde said. "Thanks and sorry if I annoyed back then." Ella was blushing on her pale skin. "It's ok, I went a little bit OTT with Chris but when I found out he tricked me I got eliminated." Topher explained with tears going under his eyes as Ella put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry Topher, I think you would look really good as a host and also cute." Ella blushed at the last bit as Topher blushed a bit too. "You really think I'll look really cute as a host." Topher said. "Oh yes, you look like a prince." Ella complimented the Chris wannabe. "Thanks, I think you would look extra cute as a princess with longer hair." Topher took of Ella's headband from her hair which reviled her being longer than usual.

Topher was really shocked of what he saw. Ella had looked more like a princess than she was before. "W-w-wow yyou look bbeautiful!" Topher stuttered while Ella face was bright pink again. "Thanks." Topher kept stroking Ella's long hair which caused her to giggle. About a minute later, they both gazed into each other's eyes smiling with them locking their hands together. "I don't know why but I feel a lot better when I'm around someone who cares." Ella gazed into Topher's dark green eyes. "Well I feel a lot better when I'm around someone who is kind and beautiful like you." Ella smiled. For a while, they have been talking about things on Total Drama and things they do at home, it turns out they have some things in common and what they wanna be when they grow up. Topher couldn't control his feelings for Ella so he kissed her on the lips as she kissed back with his hands on her waist while Ella's arms are around Topher's neck. They had started making out near the pool where they never wanted this moment to end.

About 5 minutes later, they took a deep breath from their kiss with their hair being messy. Ella was very shocked at first when Topher kissed her but then she enjoyed it. "Wow!" Topher said. "Sorry it's just I have feelings for you. So does this mean were a couple or not. " Topher apologised to the princess wannabe. "Yes my prince." Topher blushed a bit when Ella called him a prince. "Who needs the money when you can be with the most amazing girl ever than hosting some show." Topher touched Ella's cheek giving her another kiss on the lips. "Oh you don't mean that." Ella was flattered. "Oh but I do." Topher started flirting with Ella. "Want to go for a swim?" Topher asked his new girlfriend. "Sure." Ella smiled as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

Topher and Ella got changed into their swimwear, Ella was wearing a pink bikini and Topher was wearing light brown swimming trunks. Topher had grabbed Ella's waist and spun her around the air and then kissed her on the lips passionately. The happy couple had a swim for a while until it gotten to sunset. "Wow that was an amazing day princess." Topher had kissed Ella's hand, while she was giggling. "Oh Topher, that is so sweet!" She said sweetly. The two total drama contestants went into the hotel and gotten into their pyjamas. They both laid on a hammock with Ella's head on Topher's chest with Topher's hand being on Ella's waist. Topher kissed Ella's forehead and whispered her, "I love you." They don't need the money, all they need is each other.

The End!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope this one shot was ok. Sorry if they were both out of character. I'm not that good putting people into character. Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel will come out today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Bye guys. =)<strong>_


End file.
